This invention relates to security systems. In particular it relates to a system for home and personal security.
Many systems have been developed for signalling an alarm either by an output siren located in a home or at a central control station when the security of a particular area has been breached. A general problem with most such security systems is the high frequency of false alarms which in time results in alarms being ignored. At times when the alarm is genuine, this can cause disastrous results. It is accordingly important to provide for a system which minimizes the possibility of false alarms and simultaneously provides as much information as possible about the secured area. It is also important to provide a system which can provide for fast response by emergency services such as police, hospital services or a fire department. Similarly, the system should also be able to provide a facility whereby an alarm can be silently activated so as not to disturb an intruder during the process of a crime. Danger to occupants can thereby be minimized and the likelihood of apprehension of the intruder is increased.
Another difficulty with known home security systems is the need to hard-wire connect a control unit and detectors at different locations in the home. This results in a security system being physically affixed to a home. Accordingly, when the purchaser of a system moves to a location, the system cannot be removed.
There is accordingly a need to provide for an improved security system to minimize these drawbacks with existing systems.